Roommates
by Luna Driver
Summary: Takuya and Takeru are roommates and friends, but there's a tension between them that might just push that relationship in another direction.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Mature, Sexual Content and minor swearing.

Summary: Takuya and Takeru are roommates and friends, but there's a tension between them that might just push that relationship in another direction.

* * *

Takeru Takashi walked in the door to the room he shared with teammate Takuya Kanbara. They had just come home from the dorm's basketball game and his back and shoulders ached from being fouled by an opposing player. He quickly shrugged off his green jacket and tossed it over the back of the chair standing next to his desk. He didn't even bother to change out of his sweatpants before he slumped down on the bed and let out a content sigh as he folded his hands under his head. He closed his eyes and let some of the tension seep out of his muscles.

He could hear Takuya close the door and then his shoes walking across the floor. But unlike his former roommate Daisuke, that was it. No opening and closing of a Zippo and no snarky comments. Takuya really was a great roommate. He was friendly, although he'd been a bit hyperactive in the beginning, and he didn't set anything on fire. Takeru might miss Daisuke at times, but he was glad he had Takuya around at least.

The only problem with Takuya as a roommate wasn't the guy himself. It was more the fact that Takeru had developed something of a crush on him. He couldn't help himself; there was just something about the guy he found attractive. And here he'd always thought he was straight. But, he was trying to hide those emotions as good as he could though, because it would make living together rather awkward if Takuya knew about Takeru's little crush. Takeru figured it would pass with time, it wasn't like he hadn't had crushes before, and they'd all passed eventually.

His musings were interrupted when he heard a small groan from across the room. He opened one eye slowly to look over at his roommate. Takuya was standing next to his own bed and seemed to be in the process of taking off his red jacket. Takeru wasn't quite sure why that involved groaning.

"You okay Takuya?" he said with a hint of a frown on his forehead as he heard another groan from Takuya. He opened his other eye as well and rose up on his elbows.

"Yeah…" Takuya said, his voicing trailing off. He let the jacket fall to the floor, and Takeru saw what the grunts were caused by. Underneath the jacket Takuya wore a white t-shirt, and on the shoulder of that shirt was a tear in the fabric, surrounded by what clearly was blood.

"Dude, you're hurt! Why didn't you say anything?" Takeru got to his feet and took a step closer to Takuya. Takuya turned around so he was facing him, his shoulder out of Takeru's sight.

"It's nothing really, just a cut." Takuya shrugged, but Takeru saw by the sudden tenseness that flowed over his face that it wasn't a small thing. It probably hurt like a bitch, and Takuya just didn't want to appear weak or something stupid like that.

"Well, however big it is, you should get it fixed up, and I think that'll be hard on your own. Want me to patch it up? Or you think you need to go to the nurse and get stitches?" Takeru tried to peer over Takuya's shoulder to the wound to see how bad it was.

Takuya squirmed a little. "I'll just bandage it myself, it'll be fine."

"Come on, you need to clean it and stuff. Let me help you, that's what I'm here for. Your own personal live-in nurse." Takeru grinned and he saw an answering smile tug on Takuya's lips as well.

"Okay then, maybe some help would be nice." He looked at Takeru quietly for a brief moment and then added with a chuckle and a shake of his head, "Nurse Takeru… You wouldn't believe the mental pictures I just got."

Takeru didn't answer, just walked closer to him. "Turn around now, let the nurse do his job." Takuya obediently did what he was told and turned around. This was the closest Takeru had been to Takuya's back, and he couldn't help himself. He got the sudden urge to let his hand run down it but pushed that urge in the 'forget about it' section of his brain.

He shook his head and bent closer to examine the wound. But through the shirt it was hard to assess the damage. "I think you should maybe drop the shirt, Takuya," the blonde suggested. "I can't see properly through it, and I can't very well bandage you over it either."

Okay, so the fact that this meant he'd see Takuya shirtless might also be just a small part of the reason, but really, he did need to take it off if Takeru was to fix him up. The fact that Takeru would get something nice to steal glances at was just a bonus. A very nice bonus.

"Alright," Takuya answered.

His hands went around to the back and he grasped the fabric of the t-shirt quickly pulling it over his head. Takeru hadn't even noticed the brunette's tan skin instead focusing on the bleeding wound. Takuya dropped it to the floor leaving him naked from the waist up. Takeru almost reached out a hand to stroke his back but he managed to keep himself in check. Do not caress your friend who as far as you knew was as straight as an arrow, Takeru thought to himself. It had to be a sure way to…complicate things.

Takeru focused on the wound on Takuya's shoulder instead, like he'd said he would. There were quite a bit of blood, but it seemed mostly dried, and the wound would probably be just fine without stitches.

"It doesn't seem bad, we'll just wash it and dress it and it'll be all fine. I'll just fetch the first-aid kit and you'll be all good again" chuckled Takeru ruffling Takuya's hair jokingly. The blonde desperately tried to keep the tone between them casual, like between two good friends.

Takuya frowned as he heard Takeru talk about a first-aid kit. He couldn't remember ever seeing one. "We have a first-aid kit?" the brunette asked while rubbing a hand through his hair, trying to fix the damage Takeru had done to it.

Takeru shrugged. "Well, it's an old shoebox with some bandages and aspirin mostly. Just so I have it in reach in case something happens. Feels a bit stupid to run down to the nurse's office every time I cut my finger or whatever."

"Well, that sure is handy now," Takuya grinned. Takeru certainly was a regular little nurse. All he missed was the outfit.

"Hey, if you didn't know we had this stuff, what had you intended to bandage it with?" Takeru suddenly asked.

Takuya's grin turned into a sheepish one. "Well, there's a small chance I hadn't thought that one through all the way."

Takeru rolled his eyes and walked over to his wardrobe. On the top of it was stacked a whole collection of boxes of various sizes. They'd been there ever since Takuya moved in here, and he had no idea what they contained. He hadn't really seen the need to explore them.

Takeru seemed to know just which box he needed however, as he reached up, going up on the tops of his toes as he tried to reach one of the boxes placed on the top of the others.  
His t-shirt rode up as he stretched, and Takuya could see a sliver of pale skin. He bit his lip and looked away. He knew it was wrong, but for a moment he'd gotten the mental image of how it would be to run his tongue over that exposed skin. But he couldn't think those thoughts though. Takeru was his roommate and friend, and he didn't want to ruin that. He knew Takeru wouldn't be feeling the same way, after all, he had been going out with Hikari not that long ago, it was quite obvious that he liked girls. And Takuya was many things, but a girl was not one of them.

As Takuya was watching him he could see the tips of Takeru's fingers get a grip around the box and he pulled it towards him. But in the process something went wrong, and before Takuya could even say anything the box toppled over the edge of the wardrobe, emptying its contents over Takeru's head. Who, obviously startled with the sudden shower of items, stumbled backwards, waved his hands about and went down hard. There was actually an audible thud as his ass connected with the floor, and his face scrunched up in a look of pain.

Takuya stepped over to him. "You okay?" he asked softly, not sure if he should comfort the guy or if he could laugh. Because the latter was kinda tempting.

Takeru tentatively opened his eyes and groaned a little. "Yeah…but damned the floor is just hard!" A sheepish grin crossed his face and Takuya weren't all that worried about any permanent damage to Takeru's behind.

"Well, it is hardwood. I mean, did you expect it to be soft?" he said jokingly.

Takeru just chuckled and shook his head. "Naw, but I wish we have carpeted floors like Hikari and Izumi have—it sure would have been nice now."

Takuya rolled his eyes and held out a hand for Takeru, to pull him to his feet. Takeru grabbed it, got to his feet and dropped it again. Takuya wished Takeru would just have kept holding it. Just that little moment of skin against skin had him wanting more. It was just so typical of him to fall for a guy who was straight. No way he'd ever have a chance there.

"I think I made a mess," Takeru suddenly stated, pulling Takuya out of his musings. Takuya followed his gaze to the floor and all the objects that were scattered there. It seemed like Takeru had filled his little first-aid kit with quite a few objects. And here Takuya had expected him to just have some Band-Aid and painkillers.

Oh, he had both of those as well, but in addition Takuya saw toothpicks, paper tissue, disinfectant, what appeared to be an empty box of some hair goo, and a rather extensive collection of what was undeniable condoms. His eyebrow quirked as Takeru hunched down and started scooping everything back into the box. It was probably leftovers from Takeru's earlier relationship with Hikari, at least the boy knew to stay safe. Cookie for him.

Takeru soon had all the stuff back in the box and settled it on his bed. He patted the mattress next to it. "Why don't you sit down and I'll fix it. I just need to fetch a cloth first since you're all bloody"

Takuya did as Takeru told him, casting a quick glance after him as he walked into the adjoining bathroom. His gaze went to his ass, all by its own accord. Takeru sure did look good in those sweapants pants. They were all tight, clinging to his features in a very good way. As Takeru came back into the room, wet washcloth in hand, Takuya let his gaze drop to the floor. He felt the mattress droop next to him as Takeru crept up on it.

"I'll try and be careful, but just holler if it hurts, okay?" Takeru said.

Takuya just nodded in return, and moments later he felt the moist cloth touch his skin softly. Takeru started by washing away the blood the furthest from the wound, slowly working his way closer to the source of blood. He was being as careful as he could as the cloth touched the tear in Takuya's skin but Takuya still hissed.

The edges of the wound were ragged and the blonde had no idea what had made it but it sure as hell looked painful. He got the sudden urge to lean in and blow on it, just to make it better. But Takuya would very likely find that rather odd, so he just finished what he was doing, keeping his freaky urges to himself. Afterwards he tossed the cloth in the direction of the bathroom, figuring that he'd pick it up later. He reached for some disinfectant and the bandages and set both next to him.

"This is going to sting," warned Takeru as he opened the bottle of disinfectant and applied some of it onto the wound. With the way the wound looked, and not knowing what it came from, Takeru figured it would be best to make sure it didn't get infected.

Another sharp hiss escaped from Takuya's lips, and Takeru could see his shoulder tense up as the cool liquid flowed over the wound. But Takuya didn't complain, he just sat and waited for Takeru as he made the bandages ready and fastened them over the wound, making sure they were secure and wouldn't fall off.

His fingers lingered for a moment longer than they needed to, and he brushed them gently over the soft skin of Takuya's shoulder before he even realized what he was doing. He pulled away his hand as if he'd gotten stung by a bee. His cheeks grew red as he racked his brain for something to say to relieve the sudden tension in the room.

"Well, uhm, so, I'm all…done," he stammered flinching slightly as the words left his mouth. That was probably as far from suave as one could come.

"Thanks," Takuya said, turning around slightly so that their eyes met. Takeru hoped Takuya wouldn't notice that he was still flushed, both from embarrassment, and a little bit from the fact that Takuya was sitting so very close to him.

Takuya's eyes were so magnificently brown, and for a moment Takeru just stared into them, completely captivated. Takuya's lips parted, like he was about to say something, but not a single word passed those perfect lips of his. But now that Takeru's attention had dropped to them he just couldn't seem to draw it away. He just wanted to lean in and capture those lips in a kiss. But he couldn't, he didn't want to be rejected like he was certain he would be.

Takuya absentmindedly rubbed his arm and felt goosebumps he hadn't even noticed until now. The silence in the room was heavy, but he just didn't know what to say to break it. Takeru and he never used to have trouble finding anything to talk about, but now, sitting so close to one another—something was different between them and he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Takuya let his hand drop from his arm and lowered his gaze to his lap. He had to say something, but for the moment it seemed like his brain had turned to goo, making it impossible to come up with anything resembling words. He rolled his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down on it. Why did he have to get a crush on his roommate, why make things so damned complicated for himself?

He let go of his lip and lifted his eyes again, hoping that his brain would kick-start all by itself. He met Takeru's blue eyes, and something kick-started alright.

He wasn't sure how it happened, who initiated it, but, seconds later he suddenly found his lips smashed up against Takeru's. He had no idea if it was him kissing Takeru or Takeru kissing him—but that didn't matter. All that mattered was the cool lips pressed against his own. He would have never imagined that Takeru's lips would be cold. It wasn't uncomfortable far from it…it was just different, in a very good way.

Takuya turned his body towards Takeru and tilted his head slightly to the side, deepening the kiss. His head was spinning, none of his thoughts making any sense. He hesitated for a moment, and then lifted his hand, planting it in Takeru's hair and running his fingers through it. Then he could feel Takeru's hand resting against his side, his fingers cold enough to evoke a trail of goosebumps. Takuya wrapped his other arm around Takeru's neck, pulling him closer. He needed this, wanted this, ached for this, and had done for ages.

Takeru couldn't help it and moaned into the kiss. This was everything he'd ever dreamed of and more. Takuya's lips were so soft, as were the skin underneath his hands that rested on Takuya's sides.

Slowly he slid his hands across the expanse of Takuya's chest and abdomen, touching every inch of the exposed skin. He eagerly opened his lips when Takuya's tongue slid over his lips, begging for entrance. How could he ever deny him anything, when his entire body screamed out for this?

Somehow Takeru found himself lying on his back, Takuya above him. Their lips were still fused together, their hands traveling over each other's bodies. They hadn't spoken a single word since this started, they didn't need to. This was all about touch and lust and wants.

Suddenly Takuya's lips left his, but only to travel down his neck. A trail of soft kisses that ended at the neckline of his t-shirt. Then Takuya pulled away. Takeru opened his eyes and looked at him, trying to figure out what was going on, why Takuya had stopped kissing him.

Takuya was sitting on his knees next to him, his eyes locked on his face. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this," he said, his voice slightly raspy, and his eyes hooded.

Takeru sat up a little and leaned back on his elbows. A grin crossed his face. "I bet I've wanted you for longer," he said, earning a raised eyebrow from Takuya.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes."

"Well, I bet I want you more," Takuya said, a mischievous grin very unlike him crossing his face. He swung one leg over Takeru's body and ended up straddling his hips. Takeru's eyes widened as Takuya let his hand glide over his stomach to the edge of his t-shirt. His hands were so incredibly warm as they made their way under the fabric and up his abdomen, pulling the t-shirt away as he went.

Takeru lifted his back off the mattress just long enough for Takuya to pull it off him. The shirt got tossed away into some corner and then Takuya leaned in and kissed the newly exposed skin. Takeru's skin was pale and soft, and his body well-toned after hours in the dorm's weight room. A small line of light hairs trailed from his bellybutton to disappear into his sweatpants, and Takuya let a finger gently trace over it.

He wanted to touch every inch of skin, wanted to taste every inch, and he started at Takeru's collarbone. He kissed down one peck and when he reached the pink nipple he let his tongue swirl around it. Takeru hissed and arched off the bed, but Takuya just kept on going, planting kisses down Takeru's chest and stomach until he reached the top of his pants. Then he sat back on his haunches while letting his hands linger on Takeru's stomach, tracing small circles across it.

Takeru rested his hands on Takuya's thighs, mirroring the circles Takuya was making with his own little circles. Circles that started low on his thighs and then ascended higher and higher. The material of Takuya's sweatpants was crinkly under his fingers, and the muscles underneath the material were well defined. Takeru smirked and moved his hands upwards, trailing over Takuya's stomach and chest. He still couldn't believe that this was really happening, that Takuya and he were doing this, that Takuya actually liked him like that (something that it was quite obvious he did, judging by the bulge in his pants).

Takuya grinned, and there were a look in his eyes Takeru hadn't seen before, it as almost…predatory? He wasn't sure what he'd call it, but he sure as hell liked it.  
Just as Takeru decided that he wanted to taste Takuya's lips again Takuya slid further down on his thighs. His hands rested on Takeru's hips, but only for a moment, and then they slowly snaked their way towards the bulge in his pants. Takeru bit down on his bottom lip as Takuya slid his thumb over the crotch of the pants. Even if the fabric was in the way he could feel it and bucked his hips in response.

It didn't take long before Takuya had tugged the pants and boxers down just far enough so he could pull Takeru's member from its confinement. Takeru thought for a moment he'd come then and there when Takuya's warm hands closed around it.

"Oh God," he hissed.

Takuya's fingers circled Takeru's cock, and then he let his hand slide slowly up and down the length. Takeru's head leaned back against the pillow and his eyes clenched shut. Takuya could hear faint groans and mumbled word come from his mouth, not loud enough that he could actually make out the words, but he doubted Takeru was saying anything coherent anyways. He knew he wouldn't be able to if he tried.

Takuya leaned in and attached his mouth to the skin on Takeru's neck. Slowly he let his tongue slide over Takeru's collarbone, tasting the skin. It was a slightly salty flavor with the hint of sweat—leftovers from the earlier game—and Takuya loved it, he found it utterly arousing.

His hand was moving in the same slow rhythm as before as his lips sough out Takeru's. He needed to kiss him, needed to be close to him, to taste and feel and just…enjoy.

"Takeru…" he mumbled into the kiss and his hand on Takeru's cock moved just a little bit faster. Takeru broke the kiss with a gasp and bucked into Takuya's hand.

"Takuya, you need to stop or I'm gonna ruin this all too soon," Takeru stuttered.

Takuya gave him one last stroke and rolled over to lie on his back next to Takeru. "We certainly don't want you to ruin anything too soon, that's for sure."

Takeru turned his body towards Takuya and let one hand idly stroke his abs. "I never thought you would ever have wanted me like this," he said.

Takuya turned his head towards him, meeting his eyes. "I've wanted you for ages." He grinned. "But I had no idea you liked guys, what with Hikari and all, so I didn't think I had a chance."

Takeru stroked his hand lower and cupped Takuya through his pants. "Oh, I like both, or at least, I like you" he whispered and leaned in for a quick kiss.

That quick kiss turned into a lengthy make out session which brought with it lots of touching and tugging on pants. But the sweatpants were not the easiest object to get off when your hands alternated between tugging and caressing. In the end they just gave up, rolled out of bed and undressed by themselves. The moment their pants and boxers hit the ground their lips met in a bruising kiss and their hands started to explore the newly exposed planes of skin.

Takeru wrapped his arms around Takuya's neck, pulling him flush against his body, pressing their erections together. Takuya groaned and moved his lips along Takeru's neck to his shoulder as he snaked one hand around Takeru's waist to his back where he for the moment let it rest lightly on one buttock while he nibbled on Takeru's neck.

Takeru felt Takuya's teeth press gently into the skin of his shoulder, just enough to mark him, not bruise, and he moaned loudly. God, it felt so good when he did that, just that little hint of pain sent sparks through his body.

Takeru pressed himself against Takuya, rubbed himself against his erection. "I want you, Takuya," he said, "I want you so bad." He wasn't sure how to tell him what he really wanted, something he'd been thinking about for quite a while but not really wanting to admit to himself. He wanted to be taken.

"I want you too, Takeru."

"Please, Takuya, fuck me, I want to…feel you…inside." His voice was thick and hesitant, like he wasn't sure if he should say it aloud or not, like he was embarrassed to ask for it.

Takuya let his fingers trace down Takeru's back, starting at his shoulders and ending just above his ass. He let them rest there while he leaned in and nibbled on Takeru's earlobe.

"You sure about this?" he whispered, his fear of rejection roaring up like it always did.

"Oh God, yesss!" Takeru hissed, and there was no doubt in his voice. His roommate wanted to be fucked by him just as much as Takuya wanted to fuck him. He couldn't believe his luck.

Takuya lifted two fingers to his mouth and left a generous amount of saliva on them as he slowly pulled them out. Takeru's eyes seemed transfixed on his mouth as he did it, and Takuya couldn't help but to grin slightly as he brought the two fingers behind Takeru's back where he moistened the small puckered opening with the saliva. When he was satisfied he slowly pressed one finger into it, being as gentle as he could. Takeru drew a quick breath, but didn't say anything to stop him, so Takuya continued, pressing the finger further in, preparing Takeru. Takeru might not be a virgin in the traditional sense, having had sex with Hikari, but when it came to this, being with a guy, he was just as much a virgin as Takuya was.

Takeru clenched his eyes shut and leaned his forehead against Takuya's shoulder as he felt Takuya's finger press its way inside him. It was…weird. Not bad, maybe a little painful—but not something he wouldn't survive—it was just…unlike anything he'd experienced before. He'd never had anyone do this to him, but lately he'd dreamt about it, how it would be to have Takuya slam into him, fill him up completely. But it certainly was an unusual feeling, pain and pleasure and lust all mixing together.

Soon he felt another finger at his entrance, and it joined the first one, stretching him. He knew that Takuya's cock would be even thicker than those two fingers, but right now he wasn't even sure it was physically possible, two fingers seemed more than thick enough to fill him up completely.

But still, he wanted this so badly, to be with Takuya, to feel Takuya inside, to just give in to his urges and wants and lust. He had no idea how long he'd actually wanted this, when he started seeing Takuya as more than a friend. Probably ages ago, he had just had some problems actually accepting the fact. He'd always considered himself straight, and had very much enjoyed being with Hikari, as long as that lasted. But then Takuya and he got closer and it just…happened. He started seeing Takuya in a way he'd never seen any of his other male friends before. He started to question himself, if he had these feelings, how could he then be straight? In the end he just decided that he was bi—just to stop thinking about it. He accepted the way he felt about Takuya, but never had he thought that would actually lead to anything, but tonight it finally had, and Takeru was not going to back down now.

He took a deep breath and tried to relax, but just as soon as he had Takuya's fingers left him, leaving him feeling strangely empty. He opened heavy eyelids and found that Takuya was on the other side of the room, rummaging through a chest of drawers. Takeru frowned and cleared his throat.

"Why the hell are you suddenly all the way over there?" he asked. It came out ruder than he'd intended, but he missed Takuya's touch already and saw no reason for Takuya to be doing anything else right now.

Takuya peaked over his shoulder, a grin flashing across his face. "Oh, I'm just looking for something. Back in a sec."

Takeru just stared at his roommate and soon to be lover and tried his best not to drool. Seeing Takuya naked, hunched over the drawer, was such a turn-on, he looked absolutely breathtaking. With a smirk he stalked over towards Takuya. He just couldn't wait for him to finish whatever it was he was doing.

As Takuya rose, Takeru grabbed his shoulder to pull him closer and pressed his lips against him almost forcefully. His tongue made its way inside Takuya's warm mouth and explored every inch of it thoroughly.

Takuya in return grabbed Takeru's hips and pulled them flush against his own. Their erections again pressed against each other as their lips and tongues danced.

Takeru wound his arms around Takuya's neck and pushed him backwards against the wall, their lips fused together.

For a while they just stood there, kissing and caressing each other, taking their time. But then things started to intensify again. Erections were grinding against each other, teeth were nibbling on skin and hands were getting rougher and more demanding. They both wanted more.

"Takuya, I…I…" Takeru again tried to express his wants, but the words caught in his throat. He screwed his eyes shut for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Takuya, I want you, now."

Takuya kissed Takeru's closed eyelids gently. "You ready for this? I don't want to hurt you."

"Yes," Takeru whispered as he opened his eyes. "I want this, I need this. Need you."

Takeru's hand suddenly circled Takuya's member, and Takuya bucked his hips while his hand patted along the wall, trying to find the chest of drawers and the object he'd retrieved from it a short while ago. He'd dropped it somewhere on the top of it, and now he found it next to the lamp it had rolled up against. Takuya smiled as his hand closed around the small bottle of body lotion, some sample he'd gotten when last buying his deodorant. He'd seen no need for it then and just stuffed it into the drawer with his other stuff, but now he knew just the perfect use for it. He didn't exactly have any lube lying around (although he would probably have to think about buying some soon) and the lotion would hopefully work for the same purpose. He wanted to make this as pain free for Takeru as possible, he hated the thought of hurting him, but he really wanted him too.

Takeru's eyes widened slightly as he spotted the bottle, but then he looked up at Takuya, and a soft smile graced his lips before his they crashed against his again. The kiss was so intense it was as if they melted into one being consisting of nothing but lust and want and passion. Takeru couldn't help but to moan into the kiss. He had never been this turned on before. It felt like the smallest caress would make him come.

There was a small sound as Takuya flipped open the lid of the lotion. "Turn around," Takuya said with a husky voice.

Takeru swallowed hard once before he did as Takuya had said and turned around, facing the wall. He leaned his hands against it and bit down on his bottom lip. His eyes were screwed shut and he concentrated fully on the hand now stroking gently over the small of his back.

"Just call out if you want me to stop, if you regret this or something, okay?" Takuya said. He couldn't help but to make sure once again. He didn't want to ruin anything between them by doing something Takeru didn't really want.

"There's no way I'll regret this, Takuya, I want it too bad." Takeru's voice was thick with what Takuya believed was lust, and the tone pushed his insecurities to the back of his brain. He gently kissed Takeru's shoulder blade once and then poured a small dollop of lotion on the fingers of his right hand. First he smeared the creamy liquid over his aching member, and then he moved his hand to Takeru, gently preparing him.

When he thought Takeru was as ready as he would ever be Takuya moved his left hand to Takeru's hip and used the other to guide himself to his opening.

Takeru's hands clenched into fists as he felt the tip of Takuya's erection press against his opening. He tried to relax, but it was hard. He'd wanted this for too long and he was too nervous and tense.

Then he felt a warm breath against his neck. Takuya's lips were lingering against the skin, occasionally leaving soft kisses. Takeru took a deep breath and unclenched his hands. "Now, Takuya, please."

His breath stuck in his throat when Takuya moved forward, his length finding its way inside Takeru, filling him in a way he'd never been filled before. It hurt, but not as bad as he had imagined. Takuya took it slowly, not thrusting but easing his way in.

Not before he was fully inside did Takeru remember to breathe again. His ass burned, not used to this kind of intrusion, but then slowly Takuya started to move, something that made him rub over the most delicious of places inside Takeru. His lips parted and he breathed heavily as sparks of pleasure traveled through his body.

Takuya's fingers were digging into Takeru's hips, and Takeru wouldn't be surprised if he'd see bruises from it in the morning. But what a delicious way to get bruises.

Takuya was thrusting faster and harder now, and each thrust sent both guys closer to heaven. Takuya couldn't believe how hot this was, to hear Takeru panting and moaning as he pounded into him. The muscles Takeru's back were rippling every time he squirmed and it just made Takuya even more turned on. Which he, at this point, hadn't thought was possible. Takuya wanted this to last all night, but with the way Takeru's inner muscles were clamping down on his cock he knew he wouldn't be able to last as long as he wanted to.

He moved his hand away from Takeru's hips to wrap around his cock. If he was going to come then so was Takeru. No one was going to call Takuya a selfish lover that was for sure. Every thrust of his hips was now accompanied by a stroke of his hand over Takeru's length.

Takeru was finding it hard to breathe again. Pleasure was building low in his body with every stroke of Takuya's hand. His eyes were clenched shut and he was moaning Takuya's name, urging him to go faster.

Takuya had no problem following the commands Takeru was moaning and upped his pace. Even now, in the middle of sex, Takeru's body temperature was cool, much cooler than Takuya who was feeling hot and sweaty. But it wasn't uncomfortable bucket-of-ice-water-over-your-dick cold, more like a cool breeze on a hot day. A breeze that wrapped around his cock and squeezed.

Reluctantly he stopped his thrusting. His cock was still deep inside Takeru as he leaned closer and whispered into his ear, "Come for me, Takeru." His hand was stroking up and down Takeru's length, his thumb occasionally stroking softly over the head of his cock. It didn't take long this he heard Takeru gasp and shoot his load over Takuya's hands. In the throes of his orgasm Takeru's muscles clamped down on Takuya's dick again, and it only took a couple of thrusts before Takuya was coming too, seemingly harder than he'd ever come before.

His legs were weak and it felt like they would just give out under him any moment. He was utterly spent and satisfied and it was a wonder he even managed to pull himself out of Takeru and walk the couple of steps over to the bed with Takeru on tow. The couple collapsed down on the soft mattress with satisfied sighs. Takuya reached out for his discarded t-shirt, dried Takeru's come of his hand and turned back towards Takeru.

Takuya didn't think he would ever manage to get out of this bed again, but as long as Takeru was there next to him that was perfectly okay with him. This had been the most mind-blowing sex of his life and he very much intended to do that again. When he could move his limbs again that was. Lazily he turned towards Takeru and looked at him through hooded eyes. He could see a soft smile on Takeru's lips. Takuya leaned over and kissed him softly before closing his eyes and let himself slowly drift into sleep.

Takeru curled one arm possessively around Takuya, fingers brushing up against soft feathers. He wasn't sure what would happen now, but he knew he was not letting Takuya go. Takuya made a small sound in the back of his throat and relaxed into Takeru's grip before curling one hand around Takeru's waist, keeping his arm locked around him. Wrapped up around each other they feel asleep.

End


End file.
